Noel Bonneville, 4eme année a Poudlard
by Sunder
Summary: L'année du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, d'autres evenements eurent lieu. Suivez les aventures de Noel, Malcolm, Percival et Pretora, eleves a Serpentard...
1. Default Chapter

****

Noel Bonneville, 4eme année a Poudlard.

Chapitre 1:A Bord du Poudlard Express...

-Je me depeche, je vais etre en retard.

-Tu es sure que tu n'as rien oublié ?

-Certain maman, je t'envoie une lettre des que j'ai deballé mes affaires.

-N'oublie pas de faire mes amitiés a Mr Rogue, mon lapin.

Derriere lui, Noel ne pu s'empecher d'entendre ricaner quelques eleves. Les petits noms affectueux de sa mere, heritage de son education a demi moldu, n'etait pas specialement quelques chose qu'il aimait a encourager, malgres tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. L'embrassant une derniere fois, il monta dans le Poudlard Express, et de la porte, lui fit un ultime signe d'adieu.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, maman.

Prenant place dans l'un des wagons de tete, regardant sa mere s'eloigner sur le quai, Noel Bonneville, en 4eme année a Poudlard, profita, pour la derniere fois de l'eté, de cette agitation toute londonienne qu'il aimait tant. D'ici quelques heures, il serait a Poudlard, au centre d'une atmosphere legerement... differente...

Nombre de ses camarades de classes trouvait formidable chez lui le fait de vivre sur le Chemin de traverse, sans pour autant chercher a savoir s'il en profitait pleinement ou non. Noel, peu enclin aux bavardages, se contentait de hocher la tete a leurs interrogations, sans jamais avouer qu'il ne sortait que rarement plus loin que son jardin, tout a la contemplation rêvassante des cerisiers familiaux. Noel, surveillant ses cadets d'un oeil, laissant l'autre se perdre dans les feuillages, y passait ses journées a aider ses parents pour le ramassage, profitant de la moindre occasion pour s'allonger dans l'herbe. Partir pour Poudlard etait pour lui un vrai creve coeur, si loin du ciel Londonien et des journées a cueillir des fruits. D'ici un an, s'attristait t'il, Careme et Ascension, ses deux soeurs, rentreraient en premiere année. Viendrait ensuite Victoire, puis finalement Saint, son frere cadet.

Au moment de le voir partir, ses soeurs avaient pleurées, et sa mere avait decidée de l'accompagner seule, pour la derniere fois de sa vie. A la prochaine rentrée, ils seraient 3 a prendre la route...3 a devoir s'enfermer dans un chateau empli de courants d'air, si loin du Paradis familiale Londonien...

Lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du compartiment pour s'y installer, Noel cessa de penser, et souris a son meilleur ami, le regardant manoeuvrer comme il pouvait malgres la cage passablement encombrante de sa chouette grise, Lucione .

-Salut, Bonneville.

-Salut, Spencer.

Apres s'etre debarassé de ses bagages, Malcolm s'assis face a lui, et tous deux, amusés, regarderent le train demarrer et prendre doucement de la vitesse. Comme chaque année, Neville, de Griffondor, avait couru pour ne pas le rater.

-J'ai vu les Wesley monter , ricana Malcolm tendant un paquet de chocogrenouilles a son camarade de chambrée.

-Vraiment ? fit semblant de s'interesser Noel. Combien il y'en as cette année ?

-4, seulement. 

-Moins que l'année derniere.

-Toujours trop quand meme.

-Ouais, ricana Noel, sans vraie conviction.

-Potter et Granger etaient avec eux.

Noel leva un regard amusé sur Malcolm, et prit un chocogrenouille dans son paquet. La bouche pleine, il ne serait pas obligé de discuter sur ce point delicat.

Comme beaucoup de Serpentars, Malcolm detestait Potter et sa petite equipe par pure tradition, sans chercher plus loin, ni y reflechir. Noel, quand a lui n'avait rien contre les Weasley, ou meme contre Granger, qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir souvent vu a la bibliotheque. S'il n'avais jamais eu de vraies bonnes raisons de leur adresser la parole, il ne les diabolisait pas pour autant aveuglement...

Potter, par contre, c'etait deja autre chose. Deux ans auparavant, il l'avait entendu parler Fourchelangue lors d'une competition de sorcier...Chose etrange, pour un serpentard, Noel souffrait depuis toujours d'une veritable phobie des reptiles. Aussi, apres reflexion, avait t'il decidé d'eviter au maximum de se trouver sur le chemin de la "legende vivante"...

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de leur wagon, et s'assis coté couloir, sans un mot.

-Salut Percival, lanca Malcolm

-Noel, Malcolm, murmura le nouveau venu, le regard toujours plongé dans sa boule de Cristal.

-Tes prediction, pour cette nouvelle année ? demanda Noel, le plus serieusement possible.

-La mort...lacha le nouveau venu d'une voix lugubre...

-Comme chaque année, s'esclaffa Malcolm, tout en lui tendant une friandise.

-Et comme chaque année j'aurais raison, grogna Percival, acceptant le fondant de Chaudron.

Malcolm et Noel, une nouvelle fois, echangerent un regard amusé. Percival Melgrim etait un original, presque autant qu'il etait un bon ami. Lorsqu'il etait comme ca, mieux valait le laisser a ses delires divinatoires. 

Tous deux en etait deja a 15 minutes de discussion passionnée sur les chaudrons lorsque Pretora Porter passa la porte, et vint s'asseoire a leur cotés.

-Salut, Pretora, lacherent d'une meme voix subjuguée les 2 adolescents, en oubliant meme de cligner des yeux.

D'un sourire féerique et d'un hochement de tete, la jeune fille leur rendit leur bonjours. Percival, levant finalement sur ses deux compagnons une attention amusée, fut le premier a rompre le silence que l'arrivée de la jolie Serpentard avait instaurée.

-Je prevois la mort, cette année.

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit, legerement different, que le rire crystallin de Pretora interrompit merveilleusement.

-Comme chaque année, s'amusa t'elle, le paquet de friandises de Malcolm entre les mains.. 

Sa voix, telle le chant des Sirenes, etait un tel emerveillement qu'aucun des garcons presents dans la cabine ne fit la moindre remarque lorsque la demoiselle croqua dans la derniere chocogrenouille du paquet.

20 minutes plus tard, rattrapper le chariot de friandise n'avait pas eté une mince affaire, mais Malcolm et Noel y etaient finalement parvenu quelques wagons plus loin que le leur, a force de courir. Chacun avait investit dans un paquet de leurs friandises preferées, ainsi que dans quelques unes de celles de Pretora. 

-Elle a fait quelques chose a ses cheveux, je te dit, murmura Malcolm, passant devant un compartiment de Poufsouffle.

-Je crois qu'elle les a coupés, murmura a son tour Noel, un sourire aux levres.

-C'est un crime de couper des cheveux pareil, gronda Malcolm, faussement en colere. Je donnerais une fortune en Gallion pour en avoir simplement une meche.

Noel regarda son ami, et eu du mal a se retenir de rire.

-Essaye de voir ca avec son frere, il doit pouvoir te trouver ca.

-Plutot embrasser le Geant Puant de Dumbledore que de parler a Tyr, si tu veux mon av...

-Il s'appelle Hagrid.

La voix empreinte de colere les fit se retourner sans un mot. Derriere eux, une jeune demoiselle rousse s'avanca, le regard feroce, malgres son inferiorité numerique evidente. Immediatement, Noel sut que ca allait degenerer.

-Je m'en tape, de comment il s'appelle, cette bestiole, grogna Malcolm. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que sans Dumbledore, il serrait quelques part dans une caverne, avec les autres creatures de sa race.

Noel, comme souvent, prefera rester en retrait, pret a intervenir. La fille etait une Weasley, si elle trouvait judicieux de s'attaquer a Malcolm Spencer, c'etait son probleme a elle...Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est empecher son ami d'en venir aux mains, au moment decisif.

-Vous oseriez lui dire en face ? leur cracha Genny, laissant courir son regard de l'un vers l'autre.

-Nous n'avons rien contre Hagrid, soupira Noel, croisant son regard, cherchant a calmer le jeu.

-Personne n'a rien contre Hagrid, ricana Malcolm, le visage a quelques centimetres a peine de la colerique jeune Weasley. On pense juste que sa place serait plus adapté aupres de ceux de son espece, c'est tout. Je suis sur qu'il doit exister une quelconque reserve quelques part...

Pendant une seconde, Noel espera que l'un ou l'autre baisse le regard, et s'en aille sans un mot. Finalement, s'inquietant du visage determiné de la jeune Griffondor, il attrappa son ami par l'epaule, et le forca a s'eloigner.

-Laisse tomber, Mal, ca n'en vaux pas la peine.

-Ouais, grogna t'il...et CA ferait mieux d'eviter les coins sombres et de se ballader seule, si CA veux passer une année tranquille, ajouta t'il a l'attention de Genny...

De retour dans leur compartiment quelques minutes plus tard, Malcolm s'ecrasa dans son fauteuil, toujours grognant de rage.

-Ces Weasley...Bon sang, quand y'en a plus, y'en as encore...

-Une altercation avec un representant de la famille, informa Noel, a l'intention de leurs deux amis qui n'avaient pas eté temoins de l'affaire.

-Lequel ? s'interessa Pretora. Ron, ou les jumeaux ?

-La fille, cracha Malcolm, sans lever les yeux vers sa camarade. Aussi rousse et agacante que ses freres...

-Tu en veux toujours a Fred et George pour la bave, Malcolm ? intervint sardoniquement Percival. 

Noel, comme souvent, essaya de ne pas montrer son amusement, afin de ne pas envenimer la situation. 3 ans auparavant, les Jumeaux Weasley avaient vendus a Baddock un paquet de chocogrenouilles piegées. Sa langue avant triplée de volume, et il n'avait pu refermer la bouche pendant plus de 2 jours. Depuis lors, le surnom de "Baveur" lui etait resté...

-Ca n'a rien a voir, menti le jeune garcon, rouge de colere. C'est juste qu'ils prennent toujours la defense du Geant...et puis ils sont toujours là, a fureter, ou a mijoter des choses pas claires avec Potter...

-Fait comme nous, evite les, osa Pretora, d'une voix que la magie avait rendue de nouveau normale.

-Faudrait pouvoir...Y'en a tellement, de ces rouquins, qu'on peux pas passer un jour sans en voir un...

Noel, face a la colere de son ami, prefera ne pas relancer le debat, lui tendant un caramel.

-Mange un peu, et oublie moi cette gamine. Dans quelques heures on est a Poudlard, et on la revois jamais plus...

-Pas faim, menti sans conviction Malcolm.

-Elle s'appelle Virginia, continua Percival, toujours souriant. Enfin si l'info interesse qui que ce soit.

-Tu l'as vu dans ta boule de cristal ? plaisanta Pretora.

-Non, j'avais cours d'herboristerie avec elle, l'année derniere. Elle est plutot jolie.

-Jolie ??? C'est une Weasley !!! s'exclama Malcolm.

-Et alors ? s'amusa Percival, relevant finalement le nez de ses visions.

-Et alors ???!!!

Alors que ses deux amis recommencait a se disputer, l'un de leur loisir preferé, Noel prefera se plonger dans l'observation des paysages Moldus, villes, villages, route et cables electriques, defilants de l'autre coté de la vitre pour la derniere fois avant plusieurs mois......

Le bitume, le metal des rails, le reposaient. Tres rapidement , et malgres le bruits que causait la discussion de ses 3 amis, il commenca a somnoller.

Et a rever, etrangement de l'agressive petite rousse appelée Virginia.

*********

-Hey, Le dormeur, on est arrivé ! ricana Malcolm.

-Mhhhh....soupira Noel, encore en proie au sommeil.

-Noel, ne me force pas a te porter. Reveille toi, on nous attend

S'extirpant difficilement d'un sommeil bienfaisant, Noel se leva, et pour ainsi dire en transe, se laissa guider par ses amis, yeux a peine ouverts, vers le quai.

La pluie, battante, termina de le reveiller là ou Malcolm et Percival s'etaient arretés.

-Bienvenue a Pre-au-lard, grogna Malcolm...

-Regarde là bas, ricana Percival, a l'intention de Malcolm. Ton grand copain.

Comme chaque année, Hagrid, le geant, etait venu acqueillir les eleves. Et comme chaque année, la petite equipe d'Harry Potter s'etaient precipités a sa rencontre.

-Superbe equipe, ricana Malefoy, passant a leur hauteur. Un geant, une sang de Bourbe, un Weasley et notre star locale et sa cicatrice...

-Ouais, une assez belle affiche promotionnelle du musée des horreurs de la magie, repondit Noel...

Alors que Malefoy le depassait, un sourire complice sur le visage, Noel recommenca finalement a respirer. En tant que Serpentard, la frequentation de Malefoy etait un mal necessaire, et sa bienveillance, une necessité, si lui et ses amis voulaient passer une année tranquille. 

Comme Darin disait souvent, "Vaux mieux Potter que toi ou moi"...

Apres quelques secondes, Malcolm et Percival s'approcherent de leur ami, lui tapant chacun sur une epaule...

-Tremblez, Sang de Bourbes, ricana Percival...Malefoy et ses Sangs Pures sont dans la place...

-Ouais, la race superieure, grogna Malcolm, dont les origines lointainement Moldus se reveillaient regulierement en presence du Blondinet...Tres jolie repartie, Noel. Tu la garde depuis combien de temps ?

-Pas tres longtemps, Mal...Si je sortait une plaisanterie vraiment drole, je ne suis pas sure que les cerveaux de Crabb et Goyle supporteraient la surcharge neurale...

-Vois ca comme un test d'entrée, Noel, lui lanca Percival. Tant qu'il deteste Harry Potter, et qu'il est persuadé qu'on le deteste aussi, Malefoy nous laisse tranquille...Rapelle toi ce que Darin disait toujours, "Vaux mieux Harry Potter...

-...Que toi, continua Noel...

-Ou moi, termina Malcolm, un sourire aux levres. Quoi que moi, j'ai moins a faire semblant que vous, les gars, parce que je l'aime vraiment pas Harry Potter...

Malgres la pluie, les 3 amis se surprirent a rire, et ne s'arreterent qu'a l'approche de la diligence, ou les attendaient deja Pretora, un sourire merveilleux sur le visage...

*********

A suivre ?

Pour les Feedbacks (necessaire si envie de suite ;): sunder@tiscali.fr 


	2. Noel Bonneville, 4eme année a Poudlard

****

Noel Bonneville, 4eme année a Poudlard.

Chapitre 2: Le Tournoi des 3 Sorciers.

Echapper a la pluie, puis a Peeves, le plaisantin local et ses bombes a eaux n'avaient pas eté choses faciles. Finalement, pourtant, sous la direction de Rogue, les eleves de Serpentard etaient parvenus a rejoindre la salle commune, deja emplie de plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Assis a leur table, trempés jusqu'aux os, Noel, Malcolm et Percival n'attendaient qu'une chose, la fin de la Répartition, dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin manger, puis rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

Les rejoignant enfin, Pretora Porter s'assis a leur coté, un sourire ensorceleur de nouveau sur le visage.

-J'ai raté quelques chose ? demanda t'elle avec candeur.

-Pas grand chose, la rassura Percival, de nouveau le nez dans sa boule de cristal.

-Ca commence, murmura Noel, comme s'il s'etait sagit d'un secret.

Au centre de la piece, McGonnagal s'avanca, et posa sur le sol le choipeau magique. Apres quelques secondes, l'objet s'annima, et commenca sa chanson annuelle.

L'objet revenant au silence apres presque une minute, Noel et ses compagnons l'applaudirent, comme le voulait la tradition, et se pencherent, pour discuter discretement.

-Toujours aussi barbant, grogna Malcolm.

-Je suis trempée, je veux me changer, faites que ca aille vite, soupira Pretora. 

-_Pluvio Dispare_, lanca Percival, sans meme lever les yeux de sa chere boule. Instantanement, les 4 amis furent secs de pieds en cape, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais subis la pluie. Noel, heberlué, tourna le regard sur son ami.

-Depuis quand tu sais faire ca, toi ???

-J'etudie pendant les vacances, MOI...

-Fait gaffe, Percy, ricana Malcolm, si tu continue comme ca, tu va finir comme Granger...

-Je suis plus mignon que Granger ne le sera jamais, meme en robe, lacha t'il, avec ironie. Cette rate de bibliotheque...

-Cette chatte de bibliotheque plutot...termina dans un sourire Malcolm.

Tout deux poufferent, attirant sur eux le regard de Rogue, qui les rappela a l'ordre d'un geste. Les voyant revenus au calme, Le terrifiant professeur de potions se retourna vers Dumbledore.

-On a eu chaud, souffla Malcolm...

-Merci, Percival, sourit Pretora. Il faudra que tu m'apprenne ce tour.

-Quand tu voudra, lui repondit le jeune garcon, de nouveau plongé dans ses divinations.

-Quand j'appelerais vos noms, commenca McGonnagall, au centre de la piece, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tete et vous assierez sur le tabouret. Lorsque le chapeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place a la table correspondante. Je commence: Ackerley, Stewart.

Noel souris d'avance, sachant ce qui se preparait. Les paris etaient ouverts...

-Pouffsoufle, murmura Malcolm.

-Trop moche pour Serpentard, ricana Percival. Moi je dit Griffondor.

-D'accord avec Malcolm, continua Pretora. Je le vois bien a Pouffsouffle, celui là...

-Serdaigle, annonca le Choipeau.

-Fush, grogna Malcolm. Ca aurait eté mon deuxieme choix...

-Baddock, Malcolm, appela McGonnagall. 

Immediatement, tous les regards se tournerent sur Malcolm Spencer.

-Mon cousin, annonca t'il, dans un sourire. Le neveu de Darin.

-Et il s'appelle Malcolm? s'etonna Pretora.

-Notre grand pere commun s'appellais Malcolm. 

- Je paris pour Serpentard, ricana Percival.

-C'est pas du jeu sur ce coup, s'amusa Noel.

-Serpentard ! Cria le choipeau Magique.

Des acclamations enthousiastes retentirent a leur table, alors que Malcolm Baddock, tout sourire, s'avancait vers eux. Spencer le pris par l'epaule, et lui libera une place a ses cotés.

-Bienvenue chez Serpentard, cousin, les maitres noirs de l'ecole, lacha t'il riant de bon coeur.

Un autre 1ere année s'avanca apres quelques seconde, et le jeu repris. Heureusement, pensa Noel, Malcolm n'avaient pas vu les Jumeaux Weasley siffler son cousin, lorsque celui ci etait passé devant leur table...

-Cretins de Weasley, lui souffla a l'oreille Pretora, qui elle, les avaient entendus...

******

Le Repas terminé, les Serpentars avaient rejoints leurs dortoirs. Les annonces du jours, nombreuses, alimentaient toutes les conversations.

-Pas de Quiddish ! ricana Malcolm, terminant de defaire son lit.

-Oui, mais a la place, on se retrouve avec le tournoi des 3 sorciers, repondit Noel...

-Rien a faire, continua son ami. Au moins cette année, on ne nous forcera pas a aller soutenir l'equipe.

-Je me serait bien vu candidat, lanca Stephen, entrant dans le dortoir. Je comprend pas pourquoi Dumbledore interdit la participation des eleves de moins de 17 ans...

-Je suis le seul a avoir entendu les mot "le nombre de morts" ? s'inquieta Anthony, suivant de peu son frere, des draps plein les bras.

-T'es qu'un lache, Redfern, grogna Malcolm. Meme Percival a plus le gout du risque que toi.

-T'evitera de parler a mon frere sur ce ton a l'avenir Spencer, grogna a son tour Stephen. On est pas des Weasley, garde ton venin pour les crinieres de carottes, s'il te plait.

-N'empeche, lanca Percival, entrant a son tour dans le Dortoir, je suis d'accord avec Anthony, Malcolm. Si les Tournois des 3 sorciers ont eté stoppés, il y'a de bonnes raisons.

-Vous etes des rabat joies, soupira Malcolm, s'ecroulant sur son lit.

-T'as aidé ton cousin a s'installer ? intervint Noel, cherchant a changer de sujet avant que cela degenere.

-Ouais. Il partage le dortoir avec d'autres premieres années.

-Il faudra le prevenir, pour Crabbe et Goyle, s'inquieta Anthony.

-Je pense pas que ca se passera trop mal, j'ai reperé des jeunes qui semblent plus destinés au racket et aux brimades que lui. En plus le fait qu'il soit le neveu de Darin va surement les faire reflechir a deux fois a trop le chahuter.

-N'empeche, a ta place, j'irais quand meme en parler a Drago, conseilla Stephen.

-Plutot laver les oreilles d'un troll avec ma brosse a dent que demander un service a ce cognard de Malefoy, cracha l'adolescent.

Un court silence s'ensuivit, emprunt de panique. Encore une fois, le coeur de Malcolm avait parlé plus vite que son cerveau, et a un niveau de decibel dangeureux.

-Ouais, bin si tu pouvais ne pas trop dire ca a voix haute, grogna Percival, en fermant la porte, ca nous ferait tous plaisir...

Noel, assis sur son lit, parcouru la chambrée du regard. Malcolm Spencer, Percival Melgrim, Stephen et Anthony Redfern... avec lui, et Pretora Porter, ils formaient la "Main a 6 Doigts", comme les avaient surnommés Darin, le club tres fermé des gens qui n'aimaient pas Drago Malefoy et ses partisans. En effet, apres 3 années entieres passées a le frequenter, a plus ou moins longue distance, ils en etaient tous arrivés a la meme conclusion, chacun a leur facon: Malefoy etait quelqu'un de detestable. Aussi voyaient t'ils sa petite guerre personnelle contre Potter comme un bienfait, lui evitant ainsi de trop s'interesser a eux...

Harry Potter, objet de toute la haine de deux generations Malefoy, leur permettait d'avoir la vie tranquille. Restait les mesquines incivilités de ses acolytes sur les eleves les plus faibles, mais quelques plaisanteries et gateaux volés etaient un bien maigre tribut a l'hostilité compulsive du jeune Sang pure. Valait mieux Harry Potter comme tete de turc que le moindre d'entre eux.

C'etait de la lacheté, pensa Noel, en proie a un soudain remord, ne pas lutter contre lui, se rebeller un tant soit peu... Mais si c'etait pour faire de leur vie un enfer pour les 4 ans a venir, non merci. Tant que tous jouaient en public les Tartuffes avec Drago, il ne s'occupait pas d'eux, c'etait aussi simple que cela. Et tous, pour des raisons differentes, n'esperaient qu'une seule chose, ne pas attirer l'attention sur leu rpetit groupe.

-Desolé, admit Malcolm, a mi voix. N'empeche, je fait que dire a voix haute ce que chacun pense.

-Ouais, bin fait comme nous, pense le, et ne le dit pas, ricana mal a l'aise Stephen. Les murs ont des oreilles ici. 

-Et certaines de ces oreilles sont mechamment Malfoyennes, ajouta Percival...

Le regard de Malcolm croisa celui de Noel, a la recherche d' un soutien. Sur ce coup là, son ami ne lui fut d'aucun secours, aussi, apres un grognement soumis, se remit t'il a faire son lit en silence. Peu de temps apres, tous se couchaient, demain annoncant une premiere journée de cours difficile.

Minuit avait sonné depuis peu lorsque Noel rouvrit les yeux et commenca a s'extirper de son lit le plus discretement possible.

-Essaye de pas te faire chopper par les prelats du pouvoir, vieux, lui murmura Percival dans un demi sommeil, lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

-Je vais essayer, repondit Noel a voix basse.

Se dirigeant vers le couloir, profitant des chaussons de catimini que lui avait offert le Noel Dernier ses camarades de chambrée, l'adolescent s'assura, au moment d'ouvrir la porte, que les dortoirs les plus proches dormaient a point fermé. S'il etait vu, pensa t'il, tout serait terminé.

Parvenant a la porte de la cours interieure, Noel respira enfin de nouveau. Le plus dur etait passé.

fermant les yeux, il commenca a se concentrer, comme tous les soirs. Tres vite, le changement s'enclencha, et interieurement, il exulta d'impatience. 

Alors que les plumes terminaient de lui pousser, Noel se laissa aller a un hullulement de plaisir, et pris son envol. La chouette Harfang qu'il etait devenu s'eleva dans le ciel, tout au plaisir d'une liberté qu'il avait esperé toute la journée.

Haut au dessus de Poudlard, Noel, sous sa forme Animagus, plongea vers la foret. Jamais sa vie n'etait plus belle qu'en vol, sous sa forme de Blancheraile, meme si Poudlard n'avaient pas le charme de Londres ni meme ses lumieres... 

Quelques part, plusieurs dizaines de metres plus bas, une jeune demoiselle a la criniere de carotte le regardait virevolter, presque hypnotisée. 

******

Voilà, jusqu'a present, je n'ai mis online que ces deux chapitres, donc, si vous voulez la suite...

...Feedbacks, pub aupres des amis, etc... :): sunder@tiscali.fr

Et pour d'autres histoires Sunderiennes:


	3. Noel Bonneville, 4eme année a Poudlard p...

****

Noel Bonneville, 4eme année a Poudlard.

Chapitre 3:Premier Jour de cours. (Maugrey Fol Oeil)

Penchés au dessus de leur camarade de chambrée, Malcolm, Percival, Steven et Anthony hesitaient sur l'attitude a adopter...

-Quelqu'un l'a entendu rentrer ? demanda Steven, a voix basse.

-Non, mais son lit etait encore vide au lever du soleil, repondit Anthony.

Dans son sommeil, Noel bougea, se repositionnant sur le coté. Le sourire, sur son visage, n'incitait pas a rompre de si jolis reves.

-Il est mignon dans son sommeil, quand meme, murmura Percival, retenant mal une certaine hilarité.

Le regard de Malcolm se posa sur lui, et il du s'eloigner, en proie au fou rire.

-Ouais, bin mignon ou pas, il va falloir qu'il se leve, grogna Malcolm, peu enclin a s'amuser si tot le matin. Dans 5 minutes, on doit tous etre dans la grande Salle, et monsieur l'oiseau nocturne dort encore a poing fermés.

-On peu toujours essayer de le secouer un tout petit peu plus fort, osa timidement Anthony.

-Bonne idée, ricanerent d'une meme voix Steven et Malcolm.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Noel, sur le sol, ouvrait finalement les yeux pendant que ses amis, hilares, remettaient son matelas en place.

Arrivant tous avec peine jusqu'a la salle, ou les attendaient deja le petit dejeuner, Malcolm, Percival et Noel rejoignirent Pretora au centre de la table, alors que Steven et Anthony retrouverent Cerebus Allerdyce, le seul autre eleve de Serpentard a collectionner les balles de Bellehumeur.

-Laissez moi deviner, s'amusa Pretora, devisageant Noel. Encore du mal a sortir de son lit ?

Malcolm et Percival, instantanement, s'ecroulerent de rire sur la table.

-Oh...ils t'ont encore jetés de ton lit Noel ? devina leur amie, pleine de solicitude.

-Oui, mais c'etait pour son bien, parvint a dire Percival, entre deux hoquets.

-J'ai eté me promener jusqu'a tot ce matin, admit Noel. J'avoue ne pas avoir eté serieux , c'est pas la chose a faire la veille de la reprise des cours...

-Tu va pouvoir te reposer un peu, le rassura Pretora, lui tendant la feuille des cours du matin. 

-Fush, grogna apres quelques secondes Malcolm, on a cours avec les Griffondor...

-Oui, admit Pretora, legerement inquiete. Mais on en a moins que l'année derniere, dans l'ensemble.

-Soins aux creatures magiques... Tu va te retrouver avec tes petits copains, Malcolm, s'amusa Percival. Potter, Weasley, Hagrid...Y'en as qui ont de la chance...

-Et toi, tu as quoi ce matin, petit malin ?

-Histoire de la magie et Divination avec les Serdaigles.

-La folle Trelawey ? Elle m'a predit qu'etant donné que ma maison du Scorpion etaient en alignement avec Saturne, j'avais toutes les chances de mourir noyé avant l'age de 30 ans.

-Et depuis lors, ricana Percival, tu ne te lave plus par securité.

Noel et Pretora sourirent, et Malcolm, vexé, quitta la table sans un mot. Tous le regarderent s'eloigner, et grogner contre les Jumeaux Wesley, en passant pres d'eux.

-Je crois qu'il est faché, observa Pretora.

-Tu as exageré sur ce coup, Percival, continua Noel. Tu sais qu'il est tres succeptible sur son odeur, c'est pas sa faute.

-Je m'excuserait ce soir, promis. En attendant, je vais avoir cours avec les Griffondor cet apres midi, donc avec la petite Weasley. Quel est son prenom, deja ?...

-Virginia, lacha Noel, sans meme reflechir. Instantanement les deux autres le devisagerent...

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? s'etonna t'il.

-Attend, fit Pretora, les yeux ecarquillés. Tu te rapelle son nom ?

-Et alors ?....

-Noel est amoureux, Noel est amoureux, commenca a chantonner Percival, le regard faussement plongé dans sa boule.

-Arrete, le gronda gentiment Pretora, lui tapant sur le bras. Alors c'est le grand amour ? minauda t'elle.

-C'est nul ce que vous faites, dit l'adolescent, visiblement gené. A peine le niveau de premiere année...

-Je suis en 3eme année, declara Percival. C'est encore de mon age.

-Quand a moi, s'amusa Pretora, je suis tres immature...

-Il reve d'elle, murmura Percival a l'oreille de leur amie. Noel reve de faire des bisous a une Griffondor, j'en suis sure.

Tous deux rirent, pendant que Noel, ne sachant quoi faire, ne levait plus les yeux de son bol de cereales.

-N'empeche, tu pourrait avoir plus mauvais gout, lacha Percival, de nouveau serieux. Elle est plutot mignone, si on enleve ses moches yeux gris...

-Verts, lacha de nouveau Noel, sans meme reflechir.

Cette fois, croisant le regard de ses deux amis, il compris son erreur.

-Trop facile, ricana Percival, heureux de son Guet apens.

-Et tu connais meme la couleur de ses yeux, se moqua gentiment Pretora...Que c'est mignon...

Sous les gloussements hilares de ses amis, Noel quitta la table a son tour, abandonnant la partie.

************

-Vous avez vu pour Malefoy ? lanca Malcolm a son entrée dans la Grande Salle, trepignant de bonheur.

Presque instantanement, Steven et Noel l'attirerent a leur table, cherchant a ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Malefoy la Fouine, murmura le jeune homme, ayant du mal a garder son serieux.

-Tais toi, Mal, grogna Steven, lui indiquant Pansy Parkinson, qui venait de s'asseoir a quelques metres seulement d'eux.

-Oui, on est au courant, confirma a voix basse Noel. On etait meme là, pour tout te dire, nous aussi.

-Et si tu pouvais essayer de paraitre un tant soin peu moins enthousiaste, ca serait une bonne chose, lui rapella Steven.

Alors que Steven, Percival et Pretora les rejoignaient finalement, Noel se leva, les salua, et recupera ses affaires.

-J'ai quelques chose a faire, desolé de ne pas pouvoir rester avec vous.

-Tu ne mange pas ton Dessert ? s'inquieta Anthony.

-Non.

-Tu va...? demanda Pretora, tentent d'imiter avec les mains le signe de voler dans le ciel, ce qui amusa beaucoup tout le monde.

-Non, je ne vais pas, repondit gené Noel ...et tu peux dire "te promener", tu sais, ca ne porte pas a consequence.

-Et c'est moins ridicule que ca, termina Percival en immitant sa deplorable gestuelle, qui lui valu une tape vicieuse sur l'epaule de la part de la jeune fille.

Noel arriva a la Bibliotheque completement glacé, et avant toute chose, se dirigea vers la cheminée, sur le mur nord. Le Couloir qui menait a la source de tant de savoir etait froid et humide, une survivance des année ou il avait eté envahit par la glace a la suite d'un sort raté, presque 30 ans auparavant. Durant deux decennies, les eleves avaient eté obligés de passer par les etages, perdant ainsi un temps precieux qu'ils auraient pu consacrer a d'autres choses. Mais il n'avait, helas, pas eu le choix: A cette heure, ou une majorité d'eleves etaient encore dans la grande salle, a diner, Noel esperait pouvoir chercher de la documentation plus facilement, et surtout, sans questions.

L'idée de se renseigner sur son animagus, la Chouette Harfang, lui avait eté soufflé accidentellement par Pretora, lors de ce cours infect de Soins aux creatures magiques, lorsqu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire mordre, pincer, ou exploser dessus par les ignobles bestioles qu'Hagrid leur avait confiés. Depuis maintenant deux ans que ce don s'etait revelé a lui, il n'avait jamais pensé a en savoir plus que necessaire, tellement plus passionné par la faculté de voler que par les caracteristiques de sa nature.

Cette année, avait t'il decidé, il chercherais a develloper au maximum ses temps de vol et de distance, son idée etant, ainsi, de pouvoir voler vers Londres de temps en temps, le soir ou le Week end, en secret de tous.

Et ainsi, jubilait t'il, de voir sa famille un peu plus souvent...

Perdu dans les allées des Section Biologie Animale, Noel dut admettre, silencieusement, que cela ne serait pas si facile qu'il ne le croyait.

-Tu cherche quelques chose ? demanda gentiment une voix, derriere lui.

Avant meme de se retourner, Noel savait face a qui il allait avoir affaire. Deux raisons a cela: La voix lui disait quelques chose, et seule CETTE personne precise pouvait se trouver a la bibliotheque a une heure ou la plupart des Griffondor se gavaient de nourriture.

-Je cherche un livre sur les chouettes, lui repondit t'il, apres avoir verifié la presence d'aucun Serpentard dans le secteur. Tu sais ou je pourrait trouver ca ?

Avec un sourire, la jeune fille s'eloigna de quelques rayons, et tira de l'un d'eux un enorme volume a couverture de cuir, qu'elle lui jeta dans les bras. Noel, pliant sous le poid de l'oeuvre, jeta un oeil au titre." Encyclopedie vecue des Chouettes de nos regions.

-Vecue ? s'interrogea Noel.

-L'auteur Nigel Prependoigt, commenta la demoiselle.a passé deux mois de sa vie metamorphosé en chacune des espece qu'il decrit, etudiant leur vol, leur systeme social, familiale,leur nourriture...

-Leur nourriture ???

-Oui, continua t'elle, avec un sourire legerement degouté. Et en plus de ca, tu as une veritable etude de leurs capacité musculaire, osseuse...

-Exactement ce que je cherche, c'est genial, Hermione...

Instantanement, Noel cessa de parler. En tant que Serpentard, il etait mal vu de discuter avec les eleves de Griffondor, de meme qu'aux amis de Potter. Et s'il n'y'avais pas d'autre choix, il fallait eviter de se montrer trop amicale. La gaffe etait de taille, si ca venait a se savoir, Hermione Granger etant les deux.

-Mais de rien, Noel, lui repondit t'elle avec un sourire. Tu veux t'acheter une chouette ?

-C'est dans mes intentions, menti t'il, legerement gené, coupant cour a la discussion d'un geste de la main.

S'eloignant vers une des tables, Noel suivit du regard Granger, qui s'installa a quelques tables sur sa gauche. Premiere fois en 3 ans qu'ils se parlaient, pensa t'il, amusé. Ne levant pas le nez de sa lecture avant plusieurs minutes, Noel ne decouvrit que tard que la jeune fille avait eté rejoint par une de ses amie, et que toutes deux l'observaient avec attention. Sans qu'il ne l'ai voulu, son regard croisa celui de la plus rousse des deux.

Gené, pris d'une soudaine panique, il quitta la bibliotheque, remettant le livre en place. Dans le couloir, il croisa Crabbe et Goyle, a qui il fit un signe de tete poli. Ce n'est qu'arrivé au dortoir que ses mains cesserent d'etre moites, et sa gorge seche.

Bon sang, mais quel etait son probleme avec Virginia Weasley ???

********

Fin.


End file.
